


look at the sky tonight,  all of the stars have a reason

by blindforce



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce
Summary: "Yeah. Hey Jaren, do you think the reason some people find solace in the night are because there are so many others that are watching it the same time as others?" John asked,  looking over to the stranger - now identified as Jaren - who hummed. John noticed how the stars were reflected in Jarens eyes,  almost as if he had a whole galaxy of his own."Like some spiritual connection mumbo jumbo type shit? Cause,  though i dont personally believe in the stuff,  it is something to hold as reason too." Jaren replied, laying down next to John.





	look at the sky tonight,  all of the stars have a reason

John shifted, flicking away the long blades of grass that tickled his face. 

The sky was painted black, dark blues blending in at the edges of the horizon, with sprinkles of stars decorating here and there. 

Johns eyes focused once more on the sight before him. 

He always loved the night sky. 

It always brought a calming sense to him. 

It felt like another friend, dare he say. 

He inhaled through his nose, his chest rising, before exhaling, his chest sinking once again. 

He closed his eyes as he listened in on his surroundings. 

He heard the grasshoppers and frogs, how even though he never thought the two would go together so well, the noises they made were its own special kind of lullaby.

Then there was rustling from behind. 

John opened his eyes, tilting his head back to look behind him before grinning at what he saw and letting his head rest against the cushion his hoodie and the grass made for him. 

"Hey" John greeted, his voice low, as if he were to speak any louder, all the creatures and atmosphere around him would dissapear in the blink of an eye. 

Footsteps became louder as they became closer, the crunch of the grass resonating in Johns ears. 

"Hey to you too. What you doing out here?" The newcomer asked, using the same tone of voice as John. 

"Stargazing, i guess you could say"

The newcomer sat down next to John, looking up to the stars. Their eyes not settling on a single star, but zooming past each one as their eyes took in the sight.

"It sure is a pretty sight" 

"Yeah. Hey Jaren, do you think the reason some people find solace in the night are because there are so many others that are watching it the same time as others?" John asked, looking over to the stranger - now identified as Jaren - who hummed. John noticed how the stars were reflected in Jarens eyes, almost as if he had a whole galaxy of his own. 

"Like some spiritual connection mumbo jumbo type shit? Cause, though i dont personally believe in the stuff, it is something to hold as reason too." Jaren replied, laying down next to John. 

The two lay down upon the grassy hill, focusing on the night sky, watching as stars twinkled and planes flew by.

John looked over to Jaren when he heard him yawn, the shorter obviously tired.

"You didnt take a nap like you said you would a few hours ago, huh?" John asked in a smug tone.

"Hey, you may be right, but thats rude" John chuckled, to which Jaren joined in with a giggle. 

A cold breeze blew over the two, John shivering. 

Then he felt something warm clasp his hand. 

He looked down to see Jarens hand entwined with his. His gaze travelled up his arm to Jarens face, who was staring at him.

"Maybe we should head inside, we can stargaze again tomorrow" He whispered. John sighed, taking in the atmosphere around him before nodding in agreement. 

Jaren sat up, giggling when John struggled to get up as well, before standing up and reaching for Johns hands to help him up. John stood up with a huff, throwing his arm over Jarens shoulders and yawning before walking off back to home. 

The two, after a few minutes of detouring that were brought upon by following a path that led literally no where but some old tire swing (which Jaren somehow convinced John to go to in the morning so they could both swing on it), finally made it home. 

They kicked off their shoes and shed off their hoodies, they put away their phones and made sure they were plugged in to charge throughout the night, and they made their ways to the loungeroom. 

Jaren flopped onto the couch with a 'hmph' before grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flicking through the channels to see if any good movies were on for the night. 

John sat down on the other side of the couch, a big blanket folded on his lap before grabbing the edges of the fabric and flapping it around to unfold it. 

Jaren giggled at the small whirlwind the action has caused, opening Netflix and skimming through the movies on there. 

John threw the blanket over himself, his head peaking out a bit, just enough to watch the movie Jaren had put on. 

"Whats this?" John mumbled out, sleep starting to take its toll.

"Coraline" Jaren replied, grabbing the ends of the blanket John had brought to the room and pulling them over himself, humming at the warmth that encased him. 

"Hey, this is my blanky" John pulled the blanket towards him and pulling it away from Jaren, who shivered as the cold air attacked him. 

"Nuh-Uh, you can share, just this one time, please?" Jaren asked, looking up to John with puppy dog eyes. 

John sighed, looking back to the TV with a pout and mumbling out a 'fine'. Jaren grinned and scooted closer to John before pulling the blanket over him. 

John looked down to see Jaren leaning onto him, eyes drifting shut as he watched the movie showing on the TV. 

John smiled.

He leaned his head ontop of Jarens, who tensed up for a second before relaxing, and began to doze off. 

All he could remember before unconsciousness over took him was warmth, happiness, and something - no - someone laying him down on the couch. 

If when the two woke up in eachothers embrace, limbs entwined as their bodies, somehow, still lay on the couch, and a blush dusting each of their cheeks, both didnt say anything. 

And if when the two went out to star gaze again, always falling alseep in eachothers embrace and waking up the same, nor did they say anything then. 

And if when the sleepy cuddles turned into shy pecks on the cheek as they drifted off to sleep, they didnt say anything then. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"John, what are we?"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this has typos, it is currently 12:30am and i am dying of sleep deprivation.  
> also, should i make a sequel to this? i did kinda leave it on a cliff hanger 👀


End file.
